Broken
by xXIWillMarryZukoXx
Summary: Bloom is deeply saddened when Sky leaves her for that useless excuse of a fairy, Diaspro, but when she finds out a piece of information that cracks the case wide open, she'll do anything to get Sky back! The race against time is on when Bloom finds out that on the Summer Solstice at exactly 12 noon she will lose Sky forever. THIS IS NOT A BLOOMXSKY FANFICTION! PLEASE READ & REVIEW!
1. Bloom's Reminisce

**This is my first story on this account. On my profile it doesn't say that I ship BloomXSky, but it's just cause I don't read it much anymore. Enjoy!**

I am called most powerful in the universe.

I am called most blessed.

I am called lucky.

I am called beautiful.

I am called adventurous.

I am called cool.

I am called curvaceous.

I am called responsible.

I am called smart.

I am mostly called, Bloom.

I used to be whispered sweet nothings and poems of love, but that was before. Before _she_ came along. She ruined my life AND my love. It wasn't enough for her to know I was suffering, she had to see me trembling, crying, and a crying mess in Stella's arms. No, she had to beat my heart.

Stella and Flora. My two best friends. Aisha went with them. They went to confront the new Queen of Eraklyon.

She ruined my life with a simple incantation used to control the mind.

Diaspro, the name of the Queen of Eraklyon. The name of the stealer of hearts. The name of the _devil_. The name of the girl who I will crush.

**Thanks for reading! I love reviews. I will NOT tolerate flames, but will gladly accept any constructive criticism. If I get 3 reviews, only 3, I'll put up another chapter, kay?**


	2. Finding Diaspro

"You conniving little freak," Stella started screaming. "You broke my best friend's heart, brainwashed my _boyfriend's _best friend, and is just plain stupid for messing with the princess and guardian fairy of SOLARIA!"

"It's what I aim for," Diaspro said with a dirty chuckle. "Oh, and tell Bloom that Sky's body is miraculous."

Stella growled and transformed into her Enchantix. She fired all sorts of spells at the devil. That's when I came in. I came in with a deadly smile. Oh no, I wasn't going to kill her. I was going to do the exact same thing. I hated her with all my body, soul, and power. And I heard what she said about Sky. She will pay!

I loved him and she took him so fluidly. Why couldn't she see that he loved me so dearly ad I loved him back with the same passion.

**Sorry it was short! Well, I could't resist another chapter. Stupid plot bunny! I only got one review! Not that I'm complaining. I started this yesterday so this isn't that bad. Got to go! Sloppy joes are waiting for me!**


	3. Where Am I?

_**This is a shout-out to Zaiden out there who explained the flaws of my story. After the mid-part of this chapter it will be in Sky's P.O.V. and so there might be some stupid sappy stuff about him loving Diaspro, kay?**_

_**o0o0o0o0o0**_

_Does she love me as much as I love her? _was the last thing Sky thought before he blacked out. He loved Bloom so much, but sometimes it seemed like she didn't love him back. For example, when they were passionate she seemed to hold in those pleasurable moans and cries. Maybe, he needed to move on. Stella was pretty hot and Flora tastes like honeysuckle and desert rose. No, that isn't right. Besides, Stella's with Brandon and Flora's with Helia. He couldn't betray his friends.

Sky woke up with a minor headache and a few cuts and scrapes. It wasn't that bad. He saw Aisha, Stella, and Flora in separate corners in chains around the square room. Sky looked down. He was in chains, too!

_Who dares chain the King of Eraklyon, the Princesses of Solaria and Andros, and an innocent (yet powerful) maiden of Linphea?_ Sky thundered angrily in his head. Diaspro then walked out the door.

**SKY'S P.O.V.**

Who is this chick? She's a total goddess. Was it her honey stained hair with gold highlights? Or the thin silk wrapped around her to show enough to harden, but cover so much? Or was it the way she was giving him this heck of a lap dance? She waved her beautiful, dainty hand and a naked man came out with a bowl. She did some sort of magic and it glowed pink for a second.

"Eat, my love." was all she said. I recognized that voice. Diaspro! Still, I ate. I didn't want to displease her. She might stop the pleasures. Still, my heart was racing and my hands were clammy. I'd felt this way once, with Bloom. It was _love_. I loved Diasrpo. I loved Diaspro! I FREAKING LOVED DIASPRO!

Diaspro stopped the mind-boggling entrancement once I ate. She said, "Soon, we will be together again. With no help from Valtor."


End file.
